


Evening Meetings

by eoen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Barebacking, Light Bondage, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eoen/pseuds/eoen





	Evening Meetings

"Come on, Logan. My bike's busted. Y' know that. Sil vous plait?" 

Wolverine flipped through the television channels and ignored the Cajun. 

"Logan, at least look at Gambit before y' blow him off." 

Wolverine knew the best response was no response. If he looked up, the kid would have big pleading eyes that made him look about Jubilee's age. 

Remy laid a gentle hand on Logan's shoulder and blocked the view of the television with his body. "Just the keys f' the evenin'. I'll even get her filled up before I park her back. Y' know Remy'll be good to her." 

Logan growled, "Ya ain't touchin' my bike, Gumbo. Go ask Cyke fer the keys to the Jeep." 

"They'd eat po' Gambit alive if he shows up in that. Please, Logan." The Canadians eyes were focused on the remote. Gambit snarled internally. He lifted Logan's chin with his palm. "How much, homme? What's your price?" 

Logan gave in. "Fine. I'll give ya a ride, but that's it. Ya hear me, Cajun? Ya find yer own way home." 

"Merci, mon ami." The younger man's lips spread into a wide grin and Logan found himself responding to it. "Need to be there by seven." 

"Sure. We'll leave at 6:30." That settled, Logan watched the hockey game he'd found. The thief wandered off. 

Six thirty came more quickly that Logan had hoped. He found Remy waiting for him in the garage. Damn. He wished those leather pants would disappear. They were painted on and Logan's instincts screamed at him to claim their owner where he stood. The boy gave Logan a cocky grin. 

"See somethin' y' like, homme?" 

"Nope." Logan swung his leg over the bike, highlighting the stiffness at his groin. Gambit settled behind the older man. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and fondled the erection. Wolverine growled. "Hang on, kid." 

The vibration of the bike, the warmth of Logan's body and the wind through his hair resulted in a hard-on Gambit didn't even try to ignore. He rubbed against Wolverine's firm ass. He could feel the older man's growl under his fingers. 

Suddenly, Logan turned off the main road. Gambit vaguely recognized it as a road into the woods. Remy held on tight as the road started to get rougher. Logan pulled into a graveled parking lot. It was empty. 

Logan slapped the thief's thigh. "Off." Remy pouted, but did as he was told. Logan dismounted and knocked the kickstand into place. He stalked forward. Gambit retreated until his back was against a tree and Logan's hand was buried in his hair. Wolverine kissed the thief until he could smell the blood of bruised flesh beneath his lips. Gambit was panting for air as Logan's mouth settled right under the sharp join of jaw and throat. "Anyone ever tell ya yer a slut, LeBeau?" 

"I think it been mentioned," Gambit gasped. Logan started to suck and the Cajun whimpered. 

"Yer gonna be late." Logan's knee parted the thief's legs. Remy pressed Logan's mouth to his throat. He moaned. Logan lifted his mouth to whisper in the younger man's ear. "I'm gonna fuck ya, Cajun. I'm gonna fill yer tight little ass. I'm gonna pound ya and yer gonna feel me in the mornin'." He kissed the thief once more. "Last chance to walk away." 

Remy shook his head. "I ain't leavin'. Weren't a meetin' tonight. Just wanted to get out of that place." Logan's mouth fasted onto the taut column of throat. "Bon Dieu." 

"I'm gonna mark ya. Ain't no one gonna mistake it." 

"Got a room in town, me," Remy offered. 

"Nah. Follow me." He led the Cajun a little further into the woods. The small clearing was filled with soft grass and wildflowers. The night air was still warm. 

"It's beau," Remy said with a smile. Then, Logan's tongue was in his mouth. Gambit's duster hit the ground followed quickly by Logan's. Soon they had a semi-neat pile of clothes. Remy writhed in Logan's pinning grip. The grass was soft and cool against the heated skin of his back. Logan's mouth was hot and wet around one nipple. 

Logan worked the younger man into a frenzy, with mouth and hands, stroking, teasing. "Merde! Either fuck me or let me come!" Gambit demanded. 

"Soon, kid," Wolverine soothed. His tongue lapped at the trembling muscles of the thief's stomach. A soft, sweet sob of need made him smile. He pressed his cock to the Cajun's lips. The young man took him in eagerly, surrounding Logan with heat and moisture. When the Canadian judged it was wet enough, he pulled out. 

His cock glistened with sweat and spit and pre-come. He pressed firmly against the tiny rosebud opening and after a moment of resistance began to inch is way forward. He inhaled deeply, scenting lust and urgency and yearning a hint of pain. Remy moved under him, legs widening, hips lifting. 

Wolverine slid his hands under the taut thighs, lifting and easing the way, until Gambit's legs were wrapped around Logan's thick waist and his body was wrapped around his straining cock. "More, please," Remy begged, licking dry lips. He squirmed, settling Logan deeper inside himself. 

Once he was fully hilted, Logan paused to give the thief a savage kiss, one tooth puncturing the bruised lips. A surge of pheromones assaulted Logan's nose and he moved minutely, still clinging to the soft, full lips. He swallowed the soft moan. Remy's fingers stroked up and down Logan's chest. They sought out one hard nub, then the other and rolled and pinched them between callused fingertips until Logan moaned. 

Logan started moving slowly, savoring the tight, hot grip on his body. He pulled out until only the head of his cock was still embedded, then thrust deeply, powerfully home, striking the younger man's prostate. Remy's eyes closed as flames of pleasure striped with pain ran through his veins. He chewed at his bleeding lip to keep from crying out. 

Logan's pace increased until he wasn't in control anymore. Trapped in the friction between their bodies Gambit's cock was weeping. Logan's broad palm wrapped around it. He just held there for a breathless moment, enjoying the feel of Gambit's wild pulse beneath his fingers, then stroked hard three times. 

The clench of Remy's body drove Logan over the edge and he came, hard. Gambit looked up at him dreamily. Logan lapped at the cooling seed on his hand and then Remy's abdomen. Remy tugged on Logan's hair until he could capture the Canadian's mouth. 

Logan drank up the long, languid kiss. He found himself hard again at the end of it. "Ooo, look. That f' Remy?" the thief purred, stroking Logan's cock. 

"Yep," Logan grinned. He met no resistance as he flipped the thief onto his stomach in the sweet smelling grass. Remy obligingly pulled his knees up under his body. Logan's fingers stroked up and down Gambit's spine, counting each bone. He paused to leave a dark, sucking bruise in the small of Remy's back. 

"Oui, cher. More," Remy begged, wriggling enticingly against Logan's cock. "Sil vous plait?" 

"Soon, Babe," Logan promised. He continued to darken the mark on Remy's back. One hand proceeded to coax the younger man's erection back, while the other pulled the leather strap out of Gambit's hair. "Do ya trust me, kid?" 

"Oui," Remy breathed. He didn't protest as Logan swiftly knotted the leather around his wrists so they sat firmly at the small of his back. Logan pulled the Cajun up to his knees. He swept his tongue in lazy swipes down Remy's chest, suckling at one nipple, then the other. "Feels bein, cher," Remy whispered. 

Logan settled behind the young man. He eased into the semen slicked passage and Gambit moaned as Logan urged his legs father apart. He was soon seated on Logan's lap, impaled by the thick, throbbing heat of Logan's cock, and he wanted more. Logan's broad hands clamped down on Remy's hips as the young man tried to start some movement. "Not yet, Gumbo. Let me just feel ya." 

Remy stilled, a deeper flush staining his cheeks. Logan settled his hand on his partner's cock. Remy closed his eyes and started trying to milk Logan's cock with his body. Wolverine groaned and set his teeth into the flesh of Gambit's shoulder. He liked the little whimper and tight clutch that evoked, so he bit and sucked his way across the younger man's shoulders. He only drew blood twice and each time, the cock under his fingers jumped. 

He started stroking the cock and let Remy's hips move as they would. Gambit's hips rose after the sensation of Logan's hand and fell when it was settled firmly back at the base. Logan rubbed his cheek against the auburn sheet of silk that fell over Remy's back. He smelled sweat and musk and copper and spice and something sweet that made him want to lay the boy open and eat him up. 

The little breathless moans and gasps drove Logan wild. When Remy came in Logan's hand, Logan thrust deeply and let the thief's body milk every last drop from him. The younger man was boneless in Logan's arms. 

The Canadian eased him down to the soft wood. He cut the leather delicately with one sharp claw. Remy stretched languidly. Logan held him close, separating slowly. He stroked along the well defined abs and traced the sharp ribs. He nosed the sweet smelling locks out of the way and lapped at the back of Gambit's neck. 

"We gotta do this more often, kid," he rumbled. 

"Oui, cher, we do," Remy agreed, a content smile curling up the ends of his lips. He snuggled closer and Logan's grip tightened. "We do." 

The End  
  



End file.
